A Dominant Universe: Outake
by SLegend
Summary: In this Universe, everyone is a either a Dom or a Sub. I basically use this demographic to my liking-sorry about that. But have fun with Bella as she gets to break in her new pet, Carlisle. It's not as fun for him, but he learns what it means to worship and that worship can set you free. An outake from: A Dominant Universe.


**Disclaimer: ** I do not own anything Twilight.

**Author's Note: **Wow this story needs a lot of work. I wrote it a long time ago for a contest, I now see why I didn't win. Ha! I still like the idea, but I was way over dramatic. How about I do a nice little re-edit for ya? Yeah, think I will. Come back next week.

_ Once upon a time, in an Alternate Universe, a Dominant Universe, where Slaves and Masters are not an alternate lifestyle, but the common lifestyle, a beautiful blonde Prince lived. His land is different than ours, yet parallel. Different norms, rules, and cultural beliefs. He is a noble Prince that desires happiness for all his subjects, but he too is bound by royal law. _

_ And while his story is an enchanting one, this story is not his, but a window inside the lives of two that are connected to the Prince, and his bronze haired Submissive. This is a glimpse of another couple in their realm, a drop of blood really in a whole body. _

_ This is the beginning of the bond between the only woman Dominant in the Whitlock family's direct bloodline, and her new, but extremely willful slave. This is a tale of Mistress Bella Whitlock, and her Slave Carlisle Cullen_

**The Beginning**

Her boots clicked around me.

Every click precise.

Every click loud.

Every click drawing up further the rising dread that radiated my body.

But I knew I deserved every bit of trepidation, and every bit of terror that she would continue to pull out of me.

Though I agreed that I more than merited punishment, that it had been a long time coming – years in fact – I could not reconcile this with the other voice that was screaming inside my mind for me to resist.

I had been fighting her all morning, every step of the way, and she had rightfully granted me more punishment.

I knelt before her on the hard stone floor. I could still feel the coldness of it despite the intense heat that spread through my body. My knees already bruised from the discomfort. She had shackled my wrists behind my back with two strong leather cuffs. These were then attached to a chain that pulled my arms backward and toward the floor, so that I could not move them at all, even if I wanted to.

Which I didn't, and did all at the same time.

My hair was soaked with sweat, and the tendrils of it that stuck together, hung forward dripping in sin. The lids of my eyes drooped low, trying futilely to hide the shame of my misdeeds. My neck strained as my head hung limply downward. She had sapped most of my strength, and I could no longer hold it up high. Or more precisely, my actions had revoked the right for me to occupy strength, and she had merely confiscated it.

My body ached, and was now merely a landscape for her artwork painted on by whips, canes, and when I was lucky enough, her bare hands.

My shoulders felt as if they were about to pull from their sockets, and it was the one thing I wished reprieve from, though I knew it was wicked for me to want any form of release.

But I did.

Badly.

This thought, and constant pulling in my shoulders kept my teeth grit tightly together, to keep me from moaning out, and voicing my discomfort.

It was taking everything in me to behave even the smallest amount.

I was conflicted.

I knew, and could only hope that she could bring me back from the brink. That she could help erase the disgrace that stained my humanity.

She was my red winged savior. Satin's punishment. God's redemption.

She was my only guide back to the Angel of mercy that might grant me one more chance at a life I had callously thrown away so many years ago.

She would bleed out my pain with sweet screams of agony, so that I could fill a new with fresh blood, and a clean spirit.

But still, I both revered, and hated her.

She knew this and relished my internal contention.

She could read me easily as if she'd known me for a hundred years.

Nothing escaped her notice.

"Does this bother you, pet?" She stepped on the chain that pulled back my arms only a scant millimeter more backward, but it was enough to light my shoulders into flames.

_Bitch._ I wanted to scream.

"Not if it pleases you, Mistress." I continued to look down at the floor, and pray that she would take her foot off the chain. She didn't.

She pressed little tiny bits more until finally I broke with a scream fearful that she would dislocate the head of my humorous from its loose cuff.

She released me quickly with a gleeful, playful chuckle, but then her voice snapped back to its terrifying crispness.

"It doesn't sound like you like that, Pet. If you really wanted to please me, you wouldn't insult me with your protests."

'_Bitch did that on purpose.'_ My evil mind betrayed me again.

I dared to sneak a peek up with my eyes only, keeping my head down, but I quickly shot them back to the floor when I saw the displeasure in her eyes.

Her boots clicked away from me, but returned quickly.

Again my conflict from within raged. I felt a sense of dread when she had walked away from me, afraid that she would think me a waste of her time and dispose of me like old curdled milk down the drain. My dread was wrapped in relief, though. A moment's reprieve from the harsh reprimand I was receiving.

When she returned all too soon the coin flipped. Now my relief was in favor of her return, and my dread of the punishment she would continue to give for however long she deemed necessary.

"Since you cannot keep quiet, I will do it for you." I can tell she thinks she is paying me a kindness. She held the phallic shaped gag at a height I could easily see it.

I groaned, internally only.

"See what kind Mistress I am. What do you say?"

_Fuck you, Mistress_.

"Thank-you Mistress." There was no hesitation in my voice despite the other voice, the one in my head I wished I could silence. I was just glad that it hadn't won out this time. The last time my poor cock had taken so much punishment, I was worried that it may not work properly afterward.

My fears were null and void though. She was an expert Mistress, and I somehow knew that though she would take me to the brink, she would never hurt me to point beyond repair….though it might feel like that sometimes. Instead said cock stood proudly, ready for more if his Mistress asked it of him, ready to submit to more punishment.

_Greedy for it almost…the little bastard_.

'_She didn't seem to mind my screaming then,' _I noted as an afterthought, my mind bitterly opposed to what she was about to stick in my mouth.

I couldn't see her face, but I could tell she was excited to have an excuse to gag me.

"Open." She instructed, and I did.

She was not gentle as she shoved the large penis shaped gag in my mouth until it reached the point that it lived up to its name of being a 'gag,' but not quite, teasing the back of my throat uncomfortably, but not completely beyond my range of tolerance.

My jaw was already beginning to ache, and the saliva built up in my cheeks.

My eyes were wide with terror as I silently beseeched her to take it out.

She ignored me of course, and secured the horrible contraption round my face, buckling it in the back.

Now I had two sources of extreme discomfort, and this was not including my knees, which were beginning to protest beyond the point of tolerance.

Tears escaped my eyes, but she wiped them carefully away, almost lovingly.

_Lovingly. _

What a fool thought.

She did not love me.

No one loved me.

"No tears my Pet. Don't you trust your Mistress to take care of you? To know exactly what you need?"

There was no argument within myself about that question.

I nodded into her hand at my cheek allowing my mind to resign itself to her ministrations, but I couldn't promise not to silently complain or curse her all the while.

She stepped away.

"Good, because I can always stop you know?" It was a statement, but she asked it like a hypothetical question.

"If you feel me too harsh I can give you back. I do not have time for pussy men that cannot handle me. Is that what you want? For me to release you, and be done with you for good?" Her voice had an edge to it, and a sliver of hurt.

_NO!_ I thought panicked.

I let the fear of her leaving me show in my eyes, and shook my head vehemently.

I needed her.

"Please, Mistress." I try to talk, but my voice came out terribly muffled through the gag. I knew she understood me anyway. More tears poured themselves out of my eyes.

"Shhhh, shhhh, shhh. Calm my lovely. I'm not going to allow you to leave me so easily."

My heart ceased its rapid beating, returning to a more regular rate.

She laughed.

It was a lovely laugh.

"Besides my Pet, I know you are enjoying yourself despite what you keep thinking in that fool head of yours. Look between your thighs, your friend betrays you."

Sure enough, my cock, which she had already pronounced as 'her cock' stood tall and at attention for her like a militant little solider completely circumventing itself of any knowledge or acquaintance of the one it once belonged to.

Her use of the word 'friend' was only used to highlight this fact, and once again ingrain deeper the fact that she had control over this once coveted, and prided piece of my anatomy.

That just like all of my other senses, it too had betrayed me to her, fleeing faster than a wasp from a burning nest.

It taunted me, like a child sticking out its tongue, and dared me say something in reprimand of its choice.

Instead, I could only envy its ready subservience, and hope my brain would follow my body's lead.

"Now that we have that all sorted out, I am going to leave you rest, so you can see what a kind Mistress I am. I am going to give you a break before I delve out your real punishment, whereas most Mistresses would continue straight through. What do you think of that?"

Terror beyond anything I had ever felt gripped my body.

It was one thing to be tied up here, like this, in her presence, but to be alone in this much pain and discomfort would be excruciating.

'_Nothing to distract me, and no hope of being released until she decided to come back._'

I wanted to protest. I wanted to scream for her not to go, but after her threats of leaving me, and that I couldn't handle her, how could I show such weakness?

The answer was simple; I couldn't. I saw this for what it really was. It was not a kindness that she was showing me over other Mistresses, it was more punishment, and a test to see if I was worthy of her.

I swallowed down my fears and answered her without hesitation.

"It is more than I deserve Mistress. Thank-you for your kindness." It sounded like a bunch of mumbled rambling with my mouth being so full, and all.

As always though, she seemed to know what I was saying.

"Good, boy." She smiled at me, and I glowed with her praise trying to forget that she would be leaving me in a few short minutes.

The door shut loud, leaving the ghostly sound of silence behind it.

At first I allowed the fear to grip me.

Without her to distract my mind, I felt the pain of my welts that paraded down my chest. They throbbed mercilessly, the blood beating in them hard as if tiny men were aiming a battering ram, trying to bust open a drawbridge.

My knees fidgeted trying to find relief as the hard stone pressed into the bruises, taunting, and teasing like a bully in the schoolyard.

My shoulders, pulling, and tearing in their cuffs, threatened to give out. I knew the tension in my body was not helping their plight, and if I could only relax—though the pain would remain—they would at least not feel so strained.

But I couldn't relax as I became lost in my own panic.

Now that my heart rate had slowed, the sweat that had served my skin as a coolant system, and effectively preventing my body from overheating while she had worked me over with her bullwhip, now worked against me.

Like an air conditioning unit that could not be turned off.

I began to shiver miserably. I hated being cold.

But while the outside of my body froze, the inside of my throat burned dry.

It felt like cotton balls lined my esophagus.

I hadn't had water in a number of hours. I was not near to approaching dehydration by any means, but from the screaming, sweating, and useless leaking of saliva due to my gag, I still needed water just as desperate as a man traversing the stark, dry desert.

To further my plight, it was difficult to swallow any amount of my dripping saliva that now streaked from the corners of my mouth like rain on a windowpane.

The anxiety threatened to consume me, and I would have screamed if I thought there was any hope, any soul out there that would have come to my rescue, but I knew there was only one person that would be able to save me, and she would not come back.

She had so callously left me here on the dark, cold floor of her dungeon, and she was the only one who had the power to release me.

My captor was my savior.

My fear would have defeated me, but I remembered why I needed to be strong.

I closed my eyes, and played out a vision of her, my Mistress, in my mind.

I pictured her lean, and confidant poise as she walked around me slapping the riding crop against her open palm.

I followed every curl and twist of her long mahogany hair as it cascaded down her back like a waterfall.

Her breasts were pushed up and out of her corset, exposed. Her beautiful nipples, perky, and elegantly alert like the rest of her well-conditioned body.

Skin, taut and creamy flowed over her body like sculpted glass, white like porcelain.

Her legs behind netted pantyhose that accented their perfect shape, with her feminine feet tucked into strong, thick black heels. She walked in them with a grace that suggested she had been born with them on. They did not hinder her work, whatever.

Her eyes, globes of fine Italian chocolate, with long lashes flitting when she blinked like an English dame waiting to be taken on sleigh ride in the snow with the man she desired.

I don't even think she knew she would blink like this when she was thinking—probably about what she would next use to punish me—but she did.

Once she had decided, her eyes would change. They became darker, a black-brown, and they seared through me making me wish I could run and hide in the furthest corner of the universe. Her eyelids covered most of the whites, and her eyebrows furrowed, and it was a signal that I was about to be in pain.

Even still, in these moments I was in awe of her, and her exquisite beauty.

'_Venus in the flesh._'

As I focused on her enchanting features, I felt my body calm and relax, once again experiencing the power of the mind over the physical.

I continued to play my game, willing my Mistress to come back.

Not to release me, but to show her what a good boy I could really be.

It could have been days, it could have been hours, but here in the complete darkness, where the sun didn't dare show its face, I lost track of the time.

I forgot why I was here, and I was losing grip on reality as the anxiety of my position played with my fragile state of mind.

My mental game was wearing thin, and I didn't know how much longer I would last.

When she finally returned I cried tears of joy. My Mistress was back, and I could rejoice. She would make it all better. I couldn't remember what she was supposed to make better, but I knew that she would.

"There, there my, Pet. I'm all fueled up, and ready to complete the task of punishing you. We're very close to being finished."

I saw a bottle of water in her hand, and hoped beyond all hope that it was for me.

"I'm going to remove this." She tapped on my gag enough to actually send it far enough back to make me gag.

I did my best to remain still, not wanting to ruin the chance of being free of it.

"Do you think you can keep quiet if I take this out?" She taunted me like I was a naughty child.

I nodded desperately; my dignity and pride locked too far away in my mind at the moment for me to care about how pathetic I looked.

She unbuckled the clasp behind my head, and it was the best feeling I had ever felt.

I swallowed as many times as I could, relishing in the comfort of having saliva in my mouth, and throat once again.

"Thank-you Mistress." I said immediately already having learned that's what she liked me to say.

She held up the cock-gag, coated in my saliva, and looked at it thoughtfully twisting it and spinning it in what little light was offered down here.

"I would love to see you with a real cock in your mouth. Would you like that, Pet?"

I scowled at her petulantly, unable to hide my displeasure at the thought of that. I'd never sucked a cock in my life. It seemed entirely too submissive for my tastes.

'_Yet here you are, under the thumb of a woman' _

She stepped down hard this time on my chains when I didn't answer, and I had to clamp my mouth shut so as not to scream.

"If it should please you, Mistress." I belted out of my all too dry mouth.

"Better." Her voice was as quick as a snap.

She let go of me, glaring in my direction, but still retrieved the bottle of water off the table she had set it down on.

"Drink." The bottle of water was already in my mouth before I could register the cool liquid running down my throat. I drank greedily, the water putting out the flames in my mouth.

She took the bottle away too soon, but I did not complain. I could still taste the silicone.

She slapped my face hard.

I hadn't been quick enough to thank her.

"Thank-you Mistress." I quickly supplied before it was too late.

Suddenly she was behind me unshackling my chain from the floor, and uncuffing my wrists from one another, and wiping the saliva from my chin with a handkerchief.

I almost moaned my pleasure at the wonderful sensation of being shackle-free; almost.

Instead, I bit the inside of my cheek from doing so, not wanting her to gag me again.

I could not help the short closing of my eyes, or the silent prayer of thanks in my head. I was not praying to God, after today I would no longer do that.

I prayed to my Mistress.

"To the wall," she ordered.

I knew better than to stand. She preferred me to crawl.

I did so without complaint, and froze on my hands and knees, awaiting further instruction once I'd reached my destination, my doom.

"Stand." Standing was painful after all that time kneeling on the floor, but my short crawl across the room had eased some of the tension in my joints.

"Spread your arms, and legs, Pet." She commanded.

I obeyed instantly.

She set to work binding my wrists, and ankles to chains that hung at each of the corners of the wall. When she was done I was spread so that my body formed an X.

It was not uncomfortable, except for the pain that lingered on my body that had come from the first part of my punishment.

I had a feeling that that was about to change.

I heard the crack of the whip before I felt it, and had to bite my cheek again to keep from shouting.

_Fuck._

"Thank-you, Mistress."

She had made her first brush-stroke on my back's blank canvas.

And it hurt like a son-of-a-bitch.

She made another stroke.

_Mother Fuck_.

"Thank-you, Mistress." I panted, my body heating up again; the sweat faucets turning on.

Another.

"Fuck!"

_Shit._

"What was that?" Her voice was crisp as bacon.

"Please, Mistress, forgive me."

"You're lucky I like hearing you beg so much. Forgiven." That time, the playful tone in her voice made me smile beyond my insanity.

Snap!

I muffled another 'Fuck' from her ears, and instead said "Thank-you, Mistress."

She continued striking me relentlessly until my back had acquired the first coat of her mirth. I could feel how much fun this was for her, and how much she enjoyed orchestrating my symphony of pain.

When she finally took pause, to allow me to breathe – as I was the only weak one between the two of us that seemed to need rest – my back felt like rats were trying to use their teeth to chew their way from the inside out.

I had to bite the insides of my cheeks, so hard to keep from yelling out, that I could taste, and feel the blood that dripped from them.

My brain was in such a fog from the pain, I couldn't tell if I had been thanking her properly anymore. If I hadn't been, she didn't say so.

I knew I was bleeding, and I doubted there was any skin left on my back.

She had to be done now. Every inch of my skin had been marked by her. Every ounce of my being ached from the pain she had given me.

But she approached me again, breathing words into my ear this time.

"You have been very bad, haven't you, Carlisle?"

Yes, I had. I thought we had been over this already. We spent a great deal of time talking about the very topic I knew she was bringing up yet again.

I remembered that, but I couldn't remember the details of what we had been talking about.

I knew though, that it was uncomfortable for me, and that I didn't want to talk about it.

Suddenly, I felt angry.

At her.

I thought that I had come to a place where I could fully submit to her, where I was repent for the reason I had been sent here, but I was wrong.

I'd had enough of her taunting me about this topic. I had taken enough punishment in its name.

I couldn't help it if I'd….what had I done again? In my pain-induced haze, my mind wasn't working properly.

I began questioning her again, and like before my conflict returned.

If I had done something that horrible, surely I'd remember….right?

I questioned her propriety on this matter.

Who was she to decide what was to be done with me?

The cane in her hand struck my demolished back, hard, when I did not answer her fast enough.

_When had she had time to retrieve that god awful thing?_

"I asked you a question, and when I do, I expect an answer." She breathed in my ear once more.

I was panting, my body still in contraction from the pain.

"We've been behaving very badly, haven't we Dr. Cullen?" She said this time more taunting, using my name condescendingly.

I remembered now.

I was a Doctor, a rich and powerful Doctor.

I was glad to be facing the, stonewall, so that I could hide my eyes that would directly tell her how murderous my thoughts were of her, now.

But I badly didn't want to be punished anymore. I needed to get her to stop hitting me.

I replied, but only because I knew I had to. It was what she wanted.

"Yes, Mistress." It came out like venom, and did not save me from another strike with her cane. This time she used the fresh meat of the top of my thigh. It stung like getting punched in the nose. My eyes watered.

"But we aren't a Doctor anymore are we Carlisle? Now you are just my, Pet. Isn't that right?" Her voice was dark, and had lost any niceness that she occasionally allowed to slip through.

My anger grew, and seized me. The conflict I felt from within teetered to my darker, more rebellious side. I pulled at my shackles, as if it would do something, as if I could get away.

I hated that she said I wasn't a Doctor anymore. _Why? Why wouldn't I be a Doctor anymore?_

Her cane whipped through the air, and once again, made contact with my sensitive upper thigh area. My eyes went blind with water once again.

"Tell me, Pet. Tell me how you are no longer a Doctor. How that title has been removed from your name because of what you did. Tell me."

That was it. I'd had enough.

I had been on a precarious ledge, balancing by only a thin, shred of patience.

But now, that shred was gone.

I wanted to strangle her.

Suddenly her voice seemed like that irritating hiss of a snake, or like someone chewing gum in your ear.

I just wanted her to shut-up, to stop saying horrible things to me.

It was the worst thing they had done to me; taking my title away. I had worked, and sacrificed for that. It was the only thing in my life that meant anything to me. I pulled harder trying to free my hands.

I _would_ strangle her.

"Fuck you, Bitch." My voice was calmer than my flailing arms, but every bit as deadly.

More strokes came at me. This time they were fast and in rapid succession. The pain was unbearable. I finally had to settle down, or I knew she would not stop.

And I would _never _tell her to stop.

All I could feel was pain. My nerves sizzled like tender veal schnitzel in hot grease.

I sobbed now, like a man with no hope sobs.

I needed her to stop. I needed the pain to stop.

My screams did not deter her. Her angry strokes rained down on me like arrows.

When she finally stopped I languidly figured out that it was because someone else had entered the dungeon.

She was panting harder than a cross-country skier at the end of an Olympic race.

Still, she greeted the guest, which I could not see, with an enthusiasm that trumped a little girl getting a pony for her birthday, clapping her hands together quickly.

I wished I could see the expression on her face.

Her voice changed, and she was suddenly bubbly, and….happy. I didn't think those emotions were possible for her. It was a breath of fresh air.

"Oh, cousin! I didn't see you there!" She giggled playfully "Do you like my master piece? It is in honor of you, and Edward."

She had said an emotional mouthful for me.

Edward.

That one name flashed through my head like a bolt of lightening, and I remembered.

My son.

The reason I was here.

I had treated him badly.

I had blamed him for his Mother leaving us. I drank myself into oblivion every night after work.

I beat him.

Not in a disciplinary fashion as I was meant to in our society. Not chastisement spankings that would have prepared him – one with such submissive tendencies – in order to be ready for his place in our world, but angry, abusive beatings.

I paused my cruel designs to strangle my Mistress, and breathed in and out slowly calming myself.

The truth slammed back into my mind like winter's cold hand; I had become a horrible person.

I deserved to have my 'Dr.' removed from my title.

I deserved much, much, worse.

She sounded as though she wanted to impress her cousin. I knew him; Master Jasper.

Prince Jasper.

The one who had come to my house. The one who had brought me here.

"It's lovely, Bella." He congratulated her honestly. I was jealous of the way he got to use her name so casually.

"Can you stay and help Cousin? I would love to show you my progress." She was excited.

I was immediately fearful.

If I could clutch onto Mistress Bella, like a five-year-old on the first day of kindergarten, I would have.

I desperately did not want Master Jasper to help her.

I didn't want any hands to touch me except for hers.

I would beg her not to let him touch me if I had to.

"He has come a long way since this morning. Haven't we pet?" She asked me. I did not miss the coldness that had returned to her voice.

She was still pissed at me due to my little outburst.

If I behaved, maybe she would remove the invitation she had given Master Jasper.

_Yeah right, Carlisle. _

Mistress Bella would not show me mercy. That was why she had been chosen for me. I did not deserve mercy.

I didn't want mercy.

"Yes, Mistress" My answer was immediate this time wanting to show her how I was ready to behave.

I had remembered the reason I needed Mistress Bella. I remembered why she was my saving grace.

She was going to fix me.

Maybe I would be able to repair things with my son.

"I will, but another day Cousin. I have my own Sub to attend to; I just wanted to have a look. I have full confidence in your work." He said proudly.

I relaxed knowing that I would not be required to submit to him today, but the fear sat in the back of my mind knowing that he would be back another day.

"Thank-you Jasper," her voice a light with jubilance at his compliment. I could tell his opinion meant a lot to her.

My own heart sank knowing I would never mean that much to Bella. I was just a nuisance Pet that she had to train.

Now that I was no longer a doctor, I was just a worthless nobody, and worst of all, she knew what a rotten father I was.

She shouldn't have to waste her time with me. I could feel my head hang lower.

"Alright, I shall see you at dinner…..if I'm finished by then." I knew the motive behind her words.

But now that I knew her sustenance depended on my training, I absolved to make it a lot easier on her.

Jasper left the room leaving us to bathe in the silence of the after math of my disobedience.

_Disobedience that was now laced with my guilt at how I had treated her. _

I expected her to continue on with her ministrations with her cane, but she surprised me when she began unshackling me from my restraints.

"We've had a little revelation haven't we, Pet?" I almost died of relief to hear that small trickle of lightness return to her voice.

"Yes, Mistress." I admitted, my brain was foggy with pain, as I searched for the light of her voice to guide me.

"And what revelation is that?" She paused unbuckling my ankles from their cuffs altogether.

"I was a horrible, Father Mistress. I have a son, Edward. I was mean to him. I no longer deserve to be a revered Doctor. Instead I deserve whatever punishment you give me. I need to be punished. I need him to forgive me, Mistress….I need you to forgive me."

I could hear her smile as she finished. I dropped to my knees immediately, though it hurt, and laced my hands behind my neck.

"Yes, you do." She agreed.

She left me on my knees facing the wall, for what felt like an eternity.

I idly wondered what she'd do to me next. I deserved much worse than what she had done to me.

"Turn and face me." Her command finally came, and I rushed to obey her.

"Look at me."

I did, but it wasn't without hesitation.

I had a hard time doing so.

I didn't deserve to look into her eyes.

When I did, I saw the intense dark circles smoldering into my mind, reading me, observing me.

She was absolutely stunning, as she stood in her black and red corset. Sweat ran in rivulets down her brow, neck, and into the crease of her breasts, which were ready and available.

_Of course you would look immediately to her breasts, Carlisle. _

While part of me miserably wondered why I couldn't just be a 'good boy,' the other part of me wanted to suck the sweat out of that crease, and lick all the way down to her nipple biting down on it hard. I could make her scream and moan in so much pain, and so much pleasure.

"You like my breasts, Carlisle?" She noticed, of course she noticed.

I swallowed before answering as I nodded.

"Very much, Mistress."

She laughed. "You men are so predictable." She stalked a little closer to me, but she was still enough of a distance away that I could view her entire profile.

"I know something you'll like more." Her lust filled eyes looked down at me.

Slowly, and purposefully, she removed the scant corset. I was used to women having trouble with those complicated pieces of… equipment, but she traversed it expertly. She slid it off as easily as sliding out of a t-shirt. Next she slipped out of the black lacey underwear that had completed her outfit.

Nothing could have prepared me for seeing Mistress Bella, in only her knee high netted tights, black, red guarder, and of course the heels. Her hair splayed around her shoulders.

Her red, hot sex was clearly visible.

I ached to touch it, to lick it, to shove my cock up it so far that it would make acquaintance with her unfertilized children.

"I once heard someone say that the eyes are windows to the soul." Her heels clicked across the stone floor until her pink lips were right in front of my face.

"But I know different, Pet. Your eyes tell me what your mind is thinking, and I think what you are thinking is not in line with your soul's true desires….so I would have to disagree. Eyes are only glimpses of the mind's fleeting emotions."

I barely registered what she was saying….I'm sure it was very profound, but I was overcome with lust.

I could smell her.

Like Pavlov's dog, I salivated.

"Your thoughts say you want to hurt me….." I caught that, and was hit with its full impact.

"No!" I cut her off. I didn't want her to think that, even if I had, had that thought and most likely would again, I didn't want her to think that I'd really attempt to hurt her.

A sharp slap to my face silenced me.

"Do not speak." She paused, "As I was saying you want to hurt me." She waited, challenging me to say something. I kept my mouth clamped shut.

It was true….I supposed in hind sight.

When she knew I wouldn't say anything, she continued.

"But you also want to obey me. Why do you think that is Carlisle? A Dominant Man whose body wants to submit to a Dominant woman? How is that even possible?"

I knew this time she wanted an answer….but I didn't have one.

"I…I…don't know, Mistress." I braced for a slap that never came.

Instead she sneered at me.

"Of course you don't. If you did, you wouldn't be in this mess in the first place." She explained.

My eyes wrinkled at the question on my lips. I didn't have to ask it, as she answered it anyway.

"There is only one answer, my Lovely." Her voice took on a gentle quality.

I liked it when she called me her lovely. I would do anything to have her call me that over, and over again.

I gasped in realization.

I knew the answer to her question, and my eyes lit up happy to be able to oblige her.

"I'm not a Dominant, Mistress." I proclaimed proud.

"Very good!" A hint of some of the bubbles that had been in her voice when Master Jasper had come to visit was present.

"If you're not a Dominant, then what are you?" She looked at me pointedly.

I knew the answer to that too, but my mind didn't want me to say it. My body struggled to push it out. I imagined the two wrestling. My mind had my body pinned, and so I was only able to say in a small whisper "I'm a Submissive."

I bowed my head looking at the floor, my eyes away from her.

"I did not tell you to look away from me!" She shouted sending a shiver down my spine.

"I'm sorry, Mistress." I said frantic as I looked up into her angry eyes again vowing in my mind not to do anything to disobey her again today.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be. You will pay for that little transgression, but not today. As I told you I am a kind Mistress."

"Thank-you, Mistress." I was truly grateful that she would postpone my punishment. I was mentally, and physically spent. I didn't know what would happen if she choose to do anything more to me today. I didn't want to displease her by passing out. She might feel me weak, and get rid of me.

"But you will answer my questions without hesitation now, won't you Pet?"

"Of course, Mistress."

I began to shiver, getting cold again, but if anything it kept me alert.

"As we were discussing, you are not a Dominant, you never were. You are a Submissive who was trying to be a Dominant. What do you think might happen in consequence of that, my naughty little boy? What in fact happened to you?"

I knew that answer to this too.

"I married a Submissive, and I couldn't be a proper Dominant for her, couldn't fill her needs. I drove her away. I tried to be Dominant for my Son, but instead I ended doing it wrong. I drank to escape my failure, and I ended up making it worse. Instead of teaching my son, I beat him. I…." I couldn't speak anymore. All of my failures crashing down on me like an avalanche.

"That's right, Slave." Her use of the word 'slave' only meant one thing; she was disgusted with me.

Rightfully, so.

She offered me no comfort.

Still there was one thing I didn't understand. I had to know. If I was going to get better, I had to take this chance to ask, even if it meant punishment for me.

"But…Mistress, why are my thoughts so dark? Why does my mind seek to Dominate? I don't understand….right now I want to bend you over, and fuck you. I want to bite down on your delicious looking clit…I want to spank your ass red."

I wanted to hang my head in shame, but kept my eyes trained on her as if she were Medusa, and had frozen them in place like stone.

She laughed at me condescendingly.

"Those are some deliciously naughty thoughts, my Pet, but they do not make you Dominant. Willful, yes, but Dominant? I don't think so." She grabbed the back of my wet hair pulling up on it until my scalp hurt, and bringing my face closer to her cunt.

"I will prove it to you." She smiled down at me, but not in a good way. I instantly feared what was about to happen.

"What did you say you wanted to do to my clit?" She tugged on my hair hard enough that I wanted to protest.

Wanted to, but didn't.

"I want to bite it, Mistress."

"Do it, and anything else you like. No hands." Without further ado, she shoved my face into her crotch. Though the angle was tough, I managed to lick her sweet juices off her fleshy lips before any dripped onto the floor. Her pussy droplets were rare diamonds, and I would not waste them.

When I thought the she had climbed her ladder to the point of enjoyment, I bit down on her plump nub, my intuition telling me that this would heighten her pleasure.

I wanted to please her, I wanted to make her feel good.

When I bit down, she surprised me, by cumming all over my face. Her screams, and moans were exquisite, and I hoped to the almighty that she'd allow me to service her often.

She pulled my head away from her abruptly, looking down at me, with those calculating eyes. "Tell me, did you feel very Dominant when you were down there licking my pussy, Slave? Did you feel powerful as I shoved your head in my sex, and controlled you from the back by your hair? Do you feel like a strong man with my pussy juice still sliding down your face, and from your nostrils?"

"No, Mistress." I replied….happy.

"Stand." I obeyed instantly. "Follow me."

I watched in horror as she bent herself over one of the whipping benches I had gotten to know well over the course of this extremely long day.

"What did you say you'd like to do to my ass?" She taunted as she stuck it out for me, willing me to smack it.

I swallowed.

"I said, I'd like to spank your ass until it was red, Mistress." Tears immediately flooded my eyes. I know I'd said it, and I had wanted to do it, but when push came to shove I realized that it was the last thing on my list of wants.

"Do it." She commanded.

I knew I had to obey her, but I was frozen. I couldn't make my body work. The thought of hurting her paralyzed me.

_You wanted to kill her a moment ago._

I know, but this was somehow different.

"Now!" She snapped when I didn't move quickly enough. Her tone forced me into action, but my motions were stiff, robotic. I smacked her once, and winced when the red bloomed there.

Despite her moan of approval, I couldn't carry on. I couldn't make myself do anymore.

"No, Mistress….please…" I begged "Don't make me do this…I can't…"

"You can and you will." She countered, "Did you, or did you not say that this was your desire?"

"Yes, but I…"

"Did you or did you not say that this was your desire?" She was harsher this time, and I knew I'd better answer.

"Yes, Mistress." I sighed, "I did."

"Then you will do it now, and if you don't, and if I don't think you aren't doing a proper job, I will have Master Jasper come down here, and whip me while you are strapped to a chair with nothing to do but watch." She sneered back at me, challenging.

The Bitch knew my feelings about Master Jasper.

"Is that what you want instead? Do you want Master Jasper to be the one to whip me?"

_Definitely, not. _

I did not want Master Jasper to get his whip anywhere near her beautiful peach shaped glutes. While I would have to do as she said, and give her a proper spanking, I still knew that what I would give would not be anywhere near as nasty as Master Jasper's whip.

I did not envy the Sub that Master Jasper locked his targets on.

"I'll do it Mistress." I told her, but I could not keep the petulance out of my voice.

"You don't like him, do you, Pet?" She asked knowingly.

_If you know, then why did you ask the fucking question?_

"No Mistress, I don't."

"Well, just see that you behave from now on, and you won't have to worry about him showing up too often."

_Just what I needed…her to have another means of power over me_.

I reigned my traitorous thoughts in, and prepared myself to spank her. As much as she was irritating me right now, I still did not want to hurt her.

I decided to just go at her hard, and fast in order to get this over with.

She began moaning immediately, and my cock responded accordingly. Seeing her enjoyment, and knowing that she had forced me to do this to her made me want to do it more.

I wanted to do a good job. I wanted to please her. I slowed, and tried to enhance her enjoyment by rubbing my hand over top at intervals, keeping her nerves sensitive.

Her cheeks had turned a lovely shade of pink, and then red.

"Stop!" She finally said, but it was not because it was getting too painful for her.

No.

This woman had the stamina of a racehorse.

"What was the other thing you said you wanted to do to me, Slave, and this time there will be punishment if you do not comply right away."

This time there was no need for threats, as my carnal need to be inside her took over ignited by all the other devious acts I had preformed for my Mistress.

Knowing she was commanding me to fuck her made complying easy. I was filled with the desire to please her more, knowing how much she was enjoying herself, and that this was what she wanted, made me want it too.

Badly.

"You are of course not permitted to cum. You will fuck me until I cum, and you will pull out. You will not be allowed my juices in your mouth a second time."

I didn't care. I just want to be in her, to feel her silk tunnel wrap around my cock.

I sheathed my long sword into her scabbard feeling a valiant knight who had won his lady's heart by slaying the dragon.

I fucked her until she was screaming, and moaning my name. She too having become so lost in the sensation, I don't even think she realized she was doing it.

Finally I felt her pussy contract around my very hard, very aroused cock.

She screamed one last 'Carlisle' and I thought I was going to disappoint her by releasing my load right there.

I held back, pulling out when she'd finished as per instructions.

I instinctively went to my knees as she wiped up her juices with her fingers. She brought them to her mouth, and I watched, jealous, as she savored her own taste.

"If you had done what I'd requested promptly, that could have been your lips wrapped around my fingers."

"Yes, Mistress." I said accepting my chastisement.

I was still confused though. I had enjoyed doing all of those things to her. Wasn't she trying to prove how Submissive I was?

"Tell me Slave" She began in a voice lathered with her displeasure, "Who was in charge while you were chewing on my clit?"

"You were Mistress."

_Oh._

"Mmmm-hmmm. And who was in charge when you spanked me, and fucked me as I bent over my own whipping bench?" Her vexation deepened.

"You were Mistress."

Her eyes grew darker still, possessive this time.

"And who do you belong to?"

"You Mistress."

My mind felt like it was chewing molasses.

Her point was beginning to digest itself, and absorb through the intestines of my mind.

She began to ease into a self-satisfied smirk, an I-told-you-so written on her lips.

"And do you want to do those things to me again?"

My answer came immediately as a resounding, '_Yes_.'

Both my mind and body agreeing for once.

But I now knew that I had no desire to Dominate her in any way, or even act in a remotely dominant fashion toward her.

I knew my answer.

"Only if it pleases you Mistress."

"Very good, my Lovely. Just because you are willful, and have alpha male tendencies, does not mean you are a Dominant. It means simply as I've stated; you are my willful, free spirited Pet." She smiled at me deviously "That will give his Mistress much to punish him for." She scratched my head, tousling my hair.

I scowled in her direction, but quickly replaced it with a subservient one when she looked at me reprovingly.

I decided I did feel a little better now knowing the truth about myself, and it was only realized through her teachings.

I knew too what this meant.

I would fight her every step of the way as my body, and my true character fought with the spirit of my mind.

In the very least, I knew I would be able to obey her, and submit to her, but not without protest. I wouldn't be the perfect 'Pet,' but I was getting the feeling it was what Mistress Bella's playful side preferred, and she would be there, every step of the way, guiding me.

More importantly, she would not give up, and she would not abandon me.

And maybe, just maybe I could mean something to her.

But I'd have to earn her favor, every single day.

"Here, you will put this on. You will never take it off, only I will have that power."

She threw a thick black collar at me, and my eyes filled up with tears knowing what this meant: she had chosen me.

I quickly buckled it in place, but not without first glancing at the inscription on the back:

"PROPERTY OF BELLA WHITLOCK."

She locked my collar in place, and attached a leash to the side of it. This was different.

Usually the leash was attached in front, so that slave could follow behind master.

This would allow me to walk beside her. My head spun tales of the possibilities.

She admired her collar upon me for only the briefest of seconds, and then she set to work ordering me around again.

"Now, I wish a bath before dinner, my lovely."

I decided to chance it, while she was in a good mood. I decided to call her something different as a show of my devotion in return of her display of ownership of me.

I went from both knees, to one positioning the non-kneeling leg in front of me, foot rested flat on the ground, and bowed my head onto my forearm, my forearm onto the knee of the leg that was now in front of me, and doing my best to resemble a Knight before his Queen.

I proclaimed to her with utter devotion:

"As, you wish, my Lady."


End file.
